Dodrio
' Dodrio '''labeled '''The Weirdo' started out as a Doduo and evolved eventually to Dodrio. He was a camper on Total Pokemon Island and was on Team Regice. He didn't qualify for Total Pokemon Action, but was on The Aftermath. He was a tourist on Total Pokemon World Tour/the Musical and was on Team Chatot and Team Shaymin. He was a crew member on Total Pokemon Live and was on Team Nidoqueen. He will return for Total Pokemon Allstars. Total Pokemon Island Dodrio first appeared as a Doduo on Episode 1, Cliff Diving Anyone? He is put onto Team Regice. In the challenge, Doduo is too scared to jump off the cliff, and ultimately contributes to his team’s loss. Glameow gathered Cleffa, Igglybuff, Misdreavus and Azurill, and convinces them to vote off Doduo, due to him being ‘annoying’. Doduo is in the Bottom Two with Wailmer that night, and he is eliminated, making him the first ever pokemon eliminated on Misdreavous525’s show. Doduo isn’t seen again until Episode 25, Freeze And Go Seek, when Hippowdon comes from the island to the loser resort. Doduo is revealed to have evolved into Dodrio, and he had bet that no-one would have voted Hippowdon off, and he owes Bronzong 10 Poke. Dodrio appears again in Episode 33, Karma’s a B@&#%, where he is a member of the jury. In the end, Dodrio goes along with everyone else, and votes of Espeon, causing her elimination. Dodrio makes a small cameo in Episode 35, Know Your Enemies. When The Final Three have to identify facts about their fellow campers, Azumarill is shown to get the doll of Dodrio. Dodrio makes his final appearance in Episode 36, The Finale, Arceus’ Arrival. He is shown supporting Azumarill in the finale. He is last seen cheering for Houndoom after he wins. In the Special, Orbs Galore, Dodrio is shown to have no friends, even going to the point of trying to befriend Espeon and Umbreon. Dodrio, in the end, does not make the cut for Season 2, and ends up supporting the cast from the sidelines Total Pokemon Action Dodrio’s first appearance in Season 2, was in Episode 4, The Aftermath I. He is introduced with the rest of the cast, and doesn’t speak for most of the episode. Dodrio also appeared in Episode 8, The Aftermath II. There is a vote to see which loser will be voted onto the show, but he has gotten 0 votes, meaning he won’t be back on the show. Dodrio also appears in Aftermaths III and IV, but doesn’t say or do anything of major importance. Dodrio had his first speaking role in Season Two, in Aftermath V, where when the losers are all teleported into the Distortion World, he goes boiling hot. Then, when the debate if Blissey and Chimecho were snobs came up, he agreed that Blissey and Chimecho were snobs. Dodrio appeared in the rest of the aftermaths, but didn’t say or do anything of major importance, until one Aftermath, where he identified that each head had a personality of it’s own; Do was the smart head, Dri was the perverted head, and O was the moronic head that liked pie. In the TPA Special, Dodrio manages to grab a Plane Ticket, which means that he qualifies for Season 3. Total Pokemon World Tour/the Musical In Episode 1 of Season Three, Dodrio doesn’t do or say much, but he is put onto Team Chatot, and doesn’t speak for most of the episode. In Episode 2, Squishing In A Winter Wonderland, Dodrio participates in the immunity song ‘Espeon got ran over by a reindeer’. Miltank liked the song, and thus, Dodrio won immunity for the night. In Episode 3, Broken and Sent Down The Nile, Dodrio doesn’t do anything important, but Absol admitted that she had a crush on him during that episode. In Episode 4, Belle La No Friends, Dodrio meets Absol by a fountain in France, and Absol admits her love for him. Dodrio admits that they feel the same way, and they begin dating, but decide to take it slow. Later, he is knocked off the Eiffel Tower with the rest of his team, and is terribly injured. Afterwards, he is safe from elimination. In Episode 5 and 6, Dodrio has no lines, and doesn’t do very much, but in Episode 7, they have their first little argument in the confessional. Dri says that Absol was really sexy, O endlessly mentions pie, and Do is frustrated that he is stuck with those two. Their team loses, but in the end, Dodrio is safe. In Episode 8, all the boys are talking about their love interests. Dodrio loves Absol, which Persian mocks, but Do points out the best he can do is Purugly. In the soccer games, Dodrio plays offense in the first match. Dodrio manages to kick a goal after Flygon accidently trips over Weavile, winning their team their first point. He doesn’t do much in Game Two and Three, and afterwards, subs for Starmie. In Episode 9, Drapion asks how Dodrio slept. Dri says he dreamt about several girls, and Do angrily reminds him that they are going out with Absol. In the end, his team loses, but he is safe. In Episode 10, in the challenge, he teams up with Unown, Phione, Starmie and Gastrodon. In the end, he is hit by a snowball easily, and out of the contest. In the end, Team Chatot loses. Absol convinces Dodrio to do the immunity song with her, and they sing Walls. Miltank is impressed, and gives them both immunity, making both of them safe. In Episode 11, Dri is still having fantasies about other girls, and Do still has to remind him that they are dating Absol. After the challenge, their team loses, but Dodrio is still safe. In Episode 12, Dodrio doesn’t do or say much of relative importance. In Episode 13, Dodrio is very enthusiastic about the running challenge, and immediately volunteers, but when they find out about Uxie and Mesprit competing too, they start to get worried. Dodrio, Uxie and Mesprit end up in the Final Three, but Dodrio is quickly rammed by the Tauros, and sent flying away. Even though he lost the challenge for his team, Dodrio is safe. In Episode 14, Dodrio is pondering why Gastrodon had gotten eliminated in the previous episode. His team wins the challenge, and he is safe. In Episode 15, Dodrio doesn’t speak or do anything of significance. However, he is turned into a toy with the rest of his team and loses the challenge. Nevertheless, Dodrio is safe. In Episode 16, when Hippowdon is having relationship issues with Roserade, Dri inputs that he should savour being with a girl as ‘fine’ as Roserade, to Do’s disgust. In the end, Dodrio’s team is safe, and therefore, he is safe from elimination. In Episode 17, Dodrio doesn’t say or do anything important, but his team loses, and he is overall safe. He doesn’t do anything in Episode 18 either, but his team wins that episode. In Episode 19, Dodrio and Absol go on a double date with Uxie and Froslass during the challenge, so they don’t compete. In the end, their date costs their team the challenge, and it also causes Absol’s elimination. At the end of the episode, Dodrio vows revenge on whoever voted off Absol. In Episode 20, Dodrio goes to their good friends, Froslass and Uxie, for comfort over Absol’s elimination. But, little did they know, Espeon was planning against them, and drops a cage on all three of them. However, when the three are found, they have been replaced by holograms, causing Glaceon to think that they are ignoring the challenge. In the end, their team loses. That night, Dodrio is in the Bottom 2, along with Froslass. However, Dodrio is safe, and Froslass is eliminated. In Episode 20, new teams are formed, and Dodrio is put on Team Shaymin. In the end, Rampardos leads Dodrio, along with Lopunny, Carnivine, Machoke, Unown, and Stantler, to the Meowth Egg, winning them the challenge, so Dodrio is safe another day. In Episode 21, Dodrio receives some good news; Absol gave birth to their babies! So, their daughters, Abduo, are sent to the blimp for some time with their father. Magmortar congratulates them. Dri says that they get their looks from their mother, and O breaks down into tears for having kids. Do then reveals that Abduo’s only with them for five episodes. Later in the episode, Roserade convinces Dodrio to get people to vote for Azumarill or Carnivine, which works, and Azumarill is eliminated, thus leaving him safe yet again. In Episode 22, Dodrio is mostly spending time with Abduo. In the end, his team loses, and he is still safe. In Episode 24, Dodrio participates in the challenge with Castform, Lopunny, Machoke, Carnivine, Stantler, Rampardos and Illumise. In the confessional, Dri says hi to all the hot girls watching, while Do and O are shocked that he is talking like that in front of their daughters. Later in the challenge, Espeon causes Illumise to see Ellamise in the place of everyone on her team, causing Illumise to beat them up, including Dodrio and Abduo. Nevertheless, he is safe. In Episode 25, Bellossom unites everyone so they can finally take down Espeon, Umbreon, Honchkrow, Flareon, and Vaporeon. Dodrio’s role is to keep Vaporeon in check, along with Sceptile, Rampardos, Machoke, Lopunny, and Carnivine so that he doesn’t rescue Espeon. When their role is being ordered, Dodrio is surprised at how simply Vaporeon went along with it. But, when he tries to escape, they are forced to beat him up. Still, Dodrio’s team wins, and he is safe. In Episode 26, Dodrio doesn’t say or do anything, but he is safe. In Episode 27, O quickly demands some pie, but Do tells him to shut up. Dri continues to fantasize about ladies, and Do ONCE AGAIN has to remind him that their daughters are here, with them. Afterwards, the teams are merged, and the cast are temporarily turned into humans, which means that, for the first time ever, Do, Dri, and O, all get separate bodies! Also, Dodrio is one of the 13 safe competitors, which means he is guaranteed a spot in the merge, so he doesn’t need to worry about getting eliminated. In Episode 27 Part 2, Do reveals that only him and O will be watching Abduo while they are in separate bodies, because Dri is an irresponsible parent. Dri takes offense to this and says that he still loves Absol, even if he is a bit of a pervert. In Episode 27 Part 3, It is time for Abduo to leave, making O very upset as they say goodbye to their daughter. In Episode 28, along with the other contestants, Dodrio is temporarily devolved into Doduo. Since O is gone, Do and Dri (Now Duo) bicker, while Eevee tries to break them up. Afterwards, when Aipom means to stink bomb Flareon, as an Eevee, he accidently bombs Glaceon, Espeon, Doduo and Misdreavus. Glaceon gets angry, they all agree to vote off Aipom that night. Later, when he is turned back into Dodrio, he is safe. In Episode 29, Everyone is pleased with Honchkrow’s elimination, except for Dri, who thought that Honchkrow was hot. Do is disgusted once more, and O inputs that he only likes Absol and Pie. They also end up forming an alliance with Mismagius, Exploud, Ninetales and Stantler. However, their alliance is caught, and only Mismagius escapes, so everyone else is caught. Nevertheless, he is safe. In Episode 30, Dodrio does very well in the challenge, and actually gets to the final four, but ends up losing to Vaporeon and Drapion. Also, his alliance decides to sing the immunity song, along with Weavile. They sing ‘Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride’ and they all get immunity, leaving Dodrio safe another day. In Episode 31, Dodrio is paired with Ninetales for the challenge, and he is picked third from last. Their challenge is to KO a Salamence, and while Dri is ready and raring, Do and O are far less enthusiastic, and by a 2-1 vote, they drop out of the challenge. Dri apologizes to Absol in the confessional that Do and O are such wusses, but Do reveals that Dri is just kissing up because he flirted with Vespiquen off-screen. O demands for pie. Nevertheless, Dodrio is still safe. In Episode 32, Dodrio competes in the tornado challenge with his alliance, but when his alliance is attacked by Pidgeot, Mismagius helps him escape, with Stantler and Exploud. However, Ninetales is caught. But, only a few minutes later, all four of them are caught, and out of the challenge. Nevertheless, Dodrio is safe. In Episode 33, Dodrio is turned into a human again, and is about to participate in the male-model challenge, when Miltank suddenly cancels the challenge, and reveals that she will be picking who is eliminated. First is Machoke, then Exploud and Mismagius. However, Stantler won’t let his alliance be eliminated so easily, so he saves Exploud from elimination, but can’t save Mismagius. However, Miltank announces that DODRIO will be taking Exploud’s place, making Dodrio very pissed off. However, Hitmontop reveals he wants to leave, and Espeon does too, and they take Mismagius and Dodrio’s spots, making them safe. In Episode 34, Dodrio receives as love knot in his breakfast, revealing that he is immune, and doesn’t have to compete in the challenge. Thus, he doesn’t so much for the episode. In Episode 35, O says he misses Absol a lot, but Do reminds him that they will see her after the competition is over, making him very happy. They once again compete alongside their alliance, but don’t have much luck. Mismagius starts getting depressed, but but Dri says that she’s really hot. Do reminds him that she is with Luxray, and Dri immediately retracts his comment. O thinks that Luxray should beat Dri up. Nevertheless, Dodrio is safe and makes it to the final 20. In Episode 36, Ursaring’s depression is making O very depressed, saying that Ursaring has now lost his girlfriend and his mother. Dri doesn’t care, because Lapras wasn’t too hot. To cheer O up, Do actually gives him some pie. In the challenge, their alliance was the first one found, but Dodrio escapes along with Mismagius and Stantler, leaving Exploud and Ninetales. However, they make it pretty far into the challenge before all three of them are caught. Nevertheless, Dodrio is still once again safe. In Episode 37, when Rampardos makes a comment about Bellossom’s intelligence, Dri retorts back saying that Rampardos doesn’t have brains, while Do mutters that neither of his brothers do either. Later, the alliance welcomes Sudowoodo. Later, Stantler senses that someone will sabotage them, and he runs away. Later, Dri comes across a booth that says ‘Hot Girls Inside’, and he drags all of them in, only for it to be a trap set by Bellossom, and she steals their tokens. Nevertheless, Dodrio is safe. In Episode 38, Miltank brings in an enemy who has been eliminated to help guide each current competitor to victory. Surprisingly, he chooses Absol for Dodrio. While Dodrio is very happy to see Absol again, they question why she is their enemy. Absol says it’s because of Dri’s constant flirting, but Do pleads her to get past that so they can win immunity, which Absol agrees to. In Episode 39, Sudowoodo has been revealed to have quit the alliance. Mismagius thinks that their alliance should do the challenge individually, so they are not seen as threats, and they really can’t afford to lose any more members, but really, she just doesn’t want Exploud and Dodrio slowing her down. In the end, Dodrio is safe, but Stantler is eliminated, and their alliance is down to three. In Episode 40, Dodrio is seen comforting Drapion when he feels guilty for accidently causing Stantler’s elimination. Dri also reveals that he has made a pact to stop being a pervert, and O decides he needs a new catchphrase, eventually deciding on syrup. Later on, Bellossom and Glaceon decide to join their alliance, and they are gladly welcomed. However, the alliance is soon attacked by an Articuno, and both Dodrio and Mismagius are captured, thus making them eliminated from the challenge. Still Dodrio is once again safe. In Episode 41, O is very proudly sporting his new catchphrase. Later, in the challenge, Dodrio gets a doll of Absol, which he must throw in the volcano. He is paired with Purugly, Rampardos and Ambipom in the challenge, which Purugly isn’t too happy about. Dodrio takes offense to this. Later, when their group encounters an angry Electivire, Dodrio steps up to the plate and KO’s it with Tri Attack, impressing Rampardos and Ambipom. However, their group arrives in second place, and they all throw their dolls in the volcano, all winning immunity. In Episode 42, Dri is glad Wigglytuff left, as she wasn’t that hot, while O is still sporting his new catchphrase. Later, Dri and O are both saying that syrup is great, but Do tells them to get their heads in the game, and shouts out to Absol and Abduo. Afterwards, Dodrio’s alliance walks into a colony of Weedle, Kakuna and Beedrill, who has a bottle of syrup, but Bellossom threatens them to give it to her, or she’ll bomb them, so they quickly give it. Mismagius thinks that Bellossom deserved it, since she got it for them. Bellossom is happy. In the end, Dodrio is still safe another day. In Episode 43, Dodrio’s alliance contemplates getting rid of Ursaring next, except for Bellossom, who doesn’t want to betray Lapras, so she suggests that they vote off Drapion. Later, they find the Ursaring, and ‘call’ who gets immunity. Dodrio wins, and he and Mismagius get immunity, meaning Dodrio wins his first ever challenge. He is safe for the episode, and gets into the final 12. In Episode 44, Bellossom is outraged at her alliance for voting off Ursaring, but doesn’t quit because she doesn’t want to leave. Do and O relentlessly apologize, while Dri says that Ursaring was too threatening. In the challenge, Dodrio and Exploud split off from Mismagius, Bellossom and Glaceon, and do the challenge on their own. However, they are unsuccessful. Nevertheless, Dodrio is safe, and goes into the final 11. In Episode 45, Dodrio warns Rampardos that Vespiquen and Sudowoodo will probably turn on him soon enough. Rampardos scoffs, and says that they are in more danger then him, but Do points out that everyone would vote Rampardos if they had the chance. In the challenge, Dodrio is turned into a half-Vaporeon. When Mismagius is laughing at Purugly for being a half-Walrein, Dri says she doesn’t look too hot herself, and Mismagius tells him to shut up. Afterwards, his alliance finds the temple first, but Bellossom throws a bomb in Atlantis, causing them to frantically flee. This causes her elimination, so Dodrio is safe, but his alliance is down a man again, but he makes it to the final 10. In Episode 46, Dodrio easily downs the chilli as his challenge, and actually ends up making it to the Final 4. However, he and Mismagius fail, and don’t win immunity. Dodrio is kicking himself for losing so close. However, he is still safe, and makes it to the Final 9. In Episode 47, Dodrio comforts Drapion over Roserade’s elimination, and Dri adds that Roserade was hot. Drapion officially establishes his friendship with Do and O, but not Dri, to his offense. In the challenge, with a double elimination on the line, Dodrio is determined to win. He is paired with Drapion and Glaceon in the challenge. Dri is excited that there are lots of hot girls at the Mall of America, but Do reminds him once more that they are with Absol. O is excited to go shopping for Absol and ride the rides, to Dri’s dismay. They soon find a Rotom, but the Rotom shocks Dodrio, KOing him. They end up not winning immunity, but are safe nevertheless. However, Mismagius is eliminated, and their alliance takes a major blow, making him aligned with only Glaceon and Exploud. However, he is in the final 7. In Episode 48, Dodrio’s alliance has ended, because Glaceon quit and aligned with Vespiquen, and only Exploud and Dodrio couldn’t do much on their own. However, the two alliances reunite and decide to vote off Drapion, but Vespiquen changes her vote at the last second, and votes off Exploud, permanently ending Dodrio’s alliance. In Episode 49, Dodrio isn’t a very big part of the challenge, as it is the jury who decides who leaves. Fortunately, enough people like Dodrio, and he is in the final five. In Episode 50, Dodrio briefly reconciles with Drapion, Glaceon and Vespiquen to boot Rampardos, which is ultimately successful. However, in Episode 50, comes Dodrio’s downfall. Dodrio makes a Final 2 alliance with Drapion, but Drapion ponders whether to ally with him, or Vespiquen. In the challenge, Dodrio immediately fails when it comes to building and igloo, and loses immunity. However, Do reveals that there is a system where when two of the heads are sleeping, the other head watched out, but today, it was Dri’s turn. Dri tries to peek on Vespiquen in the shower, but she catches him, and screams. Vespiquen tries to convince Glaceon and Drapion to vote him off. At the elimination, it comes down to Vespiquen and Dodrio, but Dodrio is eliminated, and all because of Dri. While they are taking the Drop of Shame, Do and O are pissed off at Dri, but remind Dri that he will have to face Absol when they get home, and they are last seen cackling as Dri screams. Dodrio is seen once more in the finale, obviously supporting Drapion, not Vespiquen. He also travels with Drapion on his trip around the world, supporting his friend as he goes. When Drapion wins, he is seen cheering. He is also seen present at Mismagius and Luxray’s wedding, and is last seen having a slow dance with Absol. After the end credits, it is revealed that Absol turned them into humans, and beat Dri up. Dri learnt his lesson, and promised not to look at girls anymore. Total Pokemon Live Total Pokemon Allstars Gallery Dodrio icon.png|Here's Dodrio's Official Art from Fire Red and Leaf Green Dodrio manga.png|Here's Dodrio in the manga Dodrio anime.png|Here's Dodrio in the anime I doodorio.gif Ani085MS.png Box_XD_085.png Fly_Stad.png MDP085.png Pin085.png PinRS085.png Spr_1b_085.png Spr_1g_085.png Spr_1y_085.png Spr_2c_085.gif Spr_2g_085.png Spr_2s_085.png Spr_3e_085.gif Spr_3f_085.png Spr_3r_085.png Spr_4d_085_m.png Spr_4h_085_m.png Spr_b_2g_085.png Spr_b_3r_085.png Spr_b_4d_085_m.png Spr_b_5b_085_m.png Spr_b_g1_085.png Trozeiani085.gif Dodrio XY.gif|Here's Dodrio's sprite from Pokemon X and Y Trivia *Dodrio was the first person to ever be eliminated on Misdreavous525's Total Pokemon Series *Dodrio is the only 'siamese' pokemon on the show, and thus, the only pokemon with three different personalities *O's catchphrase is 'Pie', though on numerous occasions he has changed it to 'Chinese Noodles', 'Chocolate Cake', 'Sprinkles', 'Syrup', and 'Waffles'. *Dodrio and Absol's relationship is the first one developed in Season Three. (Though Phione and Marowak came before them, they broke up in the previous episode). *When Dodrio is turned into a human, he is turned into three seperate bodies *He and Absol have a daughter, Abduo. See Also TEAM REGICE Luxray Metagross Mismagius Clefable Wigglytuff Wailord Poliwrath Dodrio Azumarill Purugly Ad Ons Espeon Bronzong Bellossom TPA COMMENTATORS Gastrodon Staraptor Clefable Wigglytuff Porygon-Z Spiritomb Dodrio Lopunny Hippowdon Bellossom Espeon Umbreon Driftblim Exploud Ninetales Nidoking Category:Characters Category:Team Regice Category:Team Chatot Category:Team Nidoqueen Category:Males Category:TPI Campers Category:TPA Commentators Category:TPTM Tourists Category:TPL Commentators Category:TPL Crew Members